plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp Cannon
|flavor text = The Imps joined the Order of the Cannon Fraternity, Kappa Pea, and quickly rose through the ranks due to constant firing of their leadership. }} Imp Cannon is a cannon that is full of Imp Pirate Zombies found in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It shoots Imp Pirate Zombies into the player's defenses every ten seconds. If it is not killed after a certain amount of time passes, it will explode and shoot five Imp Pirate Zombies to random tiles on the lawn. It is the seventh zombie encountered in Pirate Seas. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Shoots Pirate Imps past your defenses. Eventually it can explode and rain down imps. Damage: fires imps to mid-lawn Special: explodes into a shower of imps if not destroyed quickly The Imps joined the Order of the Cannon Fraternity, Kappa Pea, and quickly rose through the ranks due to constant firing of their leadership. Overview The Imp Cannon absorbs 30 normal damage shots and does not degrade. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 10, 14, 15, 17, 18, 21, 22, 24 and Dead Man's Booty Wild West: Piñata Party Strategies The Imp Cannon is very difficult to destroy without the Coconut Cannon. After it fires a few Imp Pirate Zombies, it will detonate and release five Imp Pirate Zombies on everywhere on the area. A Spring Bean will push an Imp Pirate back to the water if it is awake, making it easier to destroy the Imp Cannon. Chompers cannot eat the Imp Cannon, but they can eat the Imp Pirate Zombies. However, do not set them up as your only instant-kill plant. This could result a shower of Imp Pirates eating your Chompers. A Pea Pod with five heads will quickly destroy it with six shots if it does not fire an Imp Pirate Zombie. You may have to rely on Bloomerangs if there are other zombies getting in the way of your defenses, or use Plant Food to prevent it from detonating. One Laser Bean can easily deal with the Imp Cannon and the Imps fired by it. Still, the best method is placing a Spikeweed or a Spikerock, they will not get destroyed (unless a Barrel Roller Zombie appears) and will constantly damage the cannons. Tall-nuts are a good option to use as they can block the Imp Pirate Zombies. Same goes to an Infi-nut fed with Plant Food if its in the edge, since the force field is placed above the water and can block Imps shot from the cannon. It is also good to use a Blover as a counter for this zombie because whenever it launches an Imp and you early used a Blover it will push the imp and will fail to land.If the Imp Cannon is not on the water part and you use a Blover as it launches its imp, it will instantly pushed backed from the screen. You could use Lightning Reed for opening the way of for the plants, as the Lightning Reeds will attack the Imp very fast, use this to opening the way for the others plants, you could use this also against the "Imp Explosion", as it can hit them while in the air, but plant the Lightning Reeds on the first or second column for recommendation. Citrons can also be used to destroy Imp Cannons with one shot (Plasma Balls are 40 normal damage shots) but will need supporting plants in order to avoid the plasma ball to be wasted by Imps. Note: Snapdragons and Bonk Choys are useless, as they can only attack from a short range and therefore, they cannot target the Imp Cannon. While the Imp Cannon is in the last square, avoid putting a Snapdragon or Bonk Choy near it. Not only it will waste your sun, but if an Imp Pirate Zombie or any other zombie gets in the way, it will kill it. In addition. Plant Food may be helpful in dealing with them but should be saved for the parrots instead. It is very rare, but it is possible an Imp Cannon will appear on ground so you can place Spikeweed or Spikerock under it. If it is close enough, planting a Cherry Bomb next to it can kill it before detonation. Gallery Imp Cannon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Imp Cannon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. Imp Cannon Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. in da cannon.png|An Imp in a cannon from the Pirate Seas trailer. Frozen imp cannon.jpeg|A frozen Imp Cannon. descarga (4).jpg|Imp Cannon toy. Cannonww.png|Imp Cannons in Wild West (only in Piñata Party). Trivia *The player will earn the achievement Broadside if he or she destroys this zombie with a Coconut Cannon. *Although the Imp Cannon has wheels, a Spikeweed or Spikerock cannot destroy it instantly. *When the Imp Cannon shoots an Imp Pirate Zombie, sometimes it will fall into the water instead of landing on the player's ship. *Imp Cannon, Dr. Zomboss and Gargantuar are the only zombies that can use other zombies as weapons. *When slowed down by plants like Winter Melon or Snow Pea, the slowing effect will be undone when it shoots another Imp Pirate Zombie. **This is because the next Imp Pirate Zombie launched will have the slowing effect. **This also happens with the Camel Zombies because the ceramic plate will break. *It is strange that when the Imp Cannon dies, it drops a cannonball when it shoots Imp Pirate Zombies. *There is a glitch where when a Kernel-pult fires butter and the butter is still in the air while the Imp Pirate Zombie is also in the air, the Imp Cannon gets hit by the butter but the Imp Pirate Zombie is the one who will get immobilized by the butter, resulting in the position of the Imp Pirate Zombie is as if it was landing but frozen without the butter, then if killed it will land and walk shortly without its head. It is still unknown if the Imp Pirate Zombie will stay frozen by the butter or will land and walk again because of the limited time the butter immobilizes the Imp Cannon. *Infi-nut's Force Field can prevent Imps from landing on the lawn. There is a slight bug with this, as most of the time the Imps will just bounce off the force field and into the water, but sometimes they get stuck in a headfirst angled flying position in the force field, unable to bite it but it can be still killed by other plants normally. *This, Prospector Zombie, Zombie King and Fisherman Zombie are the only zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' that can self-destruct. **They are also the only zombies that remain on their tile, (minus Prospector Zombie). ** They are also the only zombies that cannot be moved by Power Toss, (minus Prospector Zombie). *If it launches an Imp from the plankless area and the player uses Blover to counter it, it does not instantly get blown up. *Even though it hangs in the back, it still has a speed listed because of how it rolls to get there. *This and Gargantuar Pirate's almanac call Imp Pirate Zombie Pirate Imp. *There is a glitch regarding the Imp Cannon where if it is killed after saving and exiting a level, the level will not be completed. *Even if Imp Cannon is frozen, it will still shoot unfrozen Imp Pirate Zombies. See also *Imp ru:Пушка чертят Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombie Groups Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies